Family Ties
by AlexanderCastle
Summary: A series of snapshots from the lives of Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, and their son. Contains some sexual references, but hopefully nothing too bad... The rest of the team will show up in later chapters. Pairings so far - Jencer, Hotchniss. Chapters will not necessarily be in chronological order.
1. For The First Time

**As you have no doubt guessed, this is a series of one-shots revolving around our favorite blonde media liaison and a certain young doctor as they begin their lives together. No Will or Henry (though I do have plans for something that might involve them one day, right now my priority is to get this series of one-shots at least underway, and I do picture Jason being very similar to Henry, so make of that what you will).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Criminal Minds. However, I own the basic storyline of these one-shots, as well as the character Jason Xander Reid.**

**Setting - Sometime in Season 2 (or very early Season 3)**

She stares down at the sleeping child in her arms, her blue eyes moist with un-shed tears as she marvels at how absolutely perfect her newborn son is. She feels a gentle hand touch her arm and senses her boyfriend's presence next to her before he speaks in the calm, gentle, almost-shy manner that had caused her to fall for him in the first place. "Isn't he just the most amazingly perfect thing you've ever seen?" he marvels.

She smiles at him and raises herself ever so slightly from the hospital bed on which she lays to press her lips against his in a brief, though tender, kiss. "He certainly is. It's almost hard to believe that such perfection could exist".  
"I couldn't agree more".  
Smiling at her boyfriend, who is sitting in the chair next to her bed, their hands entwined between them on the sheets, her mind flashes to the day that she first told him that she was pregnant.  
**_~Eight months ago~_**_  
"Hey, Spence, do you want to go grab something to drink when we're done here? There's something I want to talk to you about".  
The brown-haired man glanced up at his best friend, the curiosity clear on his face and in his dark brown eyes. "Sure, JJ. What is it?"  
"I'd rather discuss it in private. Not in the middle of the bullpen".  
"Alright. How about that coffee shop just around the corner then?"  
"Yeah, sounds good".  
__**~Two hours later~**__  
Spencer looked at the young woman who sat across the table from him. They had ordered their coffees five minutes ago, and she had yet to take even a single sip of hers. "What's going on, JJ?" he queried.  
The blonde woman hesitated momentarily, running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips to moisten them before responding. "Do you remember that night just under a month ago, when I showed up at your place unannounced and soaking wet during that storm, and we ended up sharing that bottle of wine and... making love... several times?"  
The profiler nodded at the woman who sat across from him, indicating that he remembered vividly the night that she was referring to, before gesturing for her to continue. She sighed deeply. "I think that that one night had deeper repercussions than either of us expected it to, Spence. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father".  
"Oh".  
She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise gave no response to the young man sitting across from her, who looked as if he was trying to fit together the news that he had just been dealt. She watched every movement of his slim fingers as he picked up his coffee cup, lifting it to his lips and taking a brief sip before swallowing and placing the container down again. "Really? How... How far along are you?" he queried at last, his voice slightly more shaky than it had been moments before.  
"About a month, I think. I only just found out a couple of days ago. I have a doctor's appointment scheduled for tomorrow during our day off, you're more than welcome to come with me if you'd like to. You don't have to be there for any of it, I have no intention of forcing you into anything. I'm just letting you know that you have options".  
Spencer nodded. "Are you... Are you going to keep it?"  
"Yes".  
Again, he nodded, this time adding a smile. "Good. JJ, I want to be part of this. I want more than anything to be a part of this baby's life, to have a chance to give our son, or daughter, the father that I never got to have. I want to be there for every minute of it. If you'll let me, that is".  
"Nothing would make me happier".  
As she spoke, her eyes filled with involuntary tears, and she furiously blinked them back. Spencer reached out and took her hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb and forefinger, sending warmth rushing through her body at the unexpected contact, before leaning in and gently, tenderly, placing a kiss to her lips. As he pulled away, he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small rectangular box elegantly wrapped in blue paper and placing it on the table between them. "Ever since that night, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. My dreams are filled with you, and I want nothing more than to be able to kiss your perfect lips again and again. Jennifer Jareau, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"  
"Yes".  
His smile widening visibly, her new boyfriend (and the father of her unborn child, she reminded herself), indicated the box that lay in the center of the mahogany table. "Please, open it".  
The blonde woman nodded, carefully removing the ribbon and tucking it safely into her pocket (to give to Garcia later, the technical analyst having a fondness for ribbons), before tearing open the paper and opening the box to reveal a heart-shaped locket on a golden chain. Her jaw dropped open as she looked at it, and she blinked in shock as she glanced between it and the man sitting across from her. "Spence..."  
"It's a gift. I really want you to have it" the brown-haired profiler replied softly.  
She picked it delicately out of the box and let the locket itself rest in the palm of her hand. "It's gorgeous. I... I don't know how I can ever thank you enough".  
"That's not all there is to it. Flick the catch".  
The blonde's eyes went immediately to the small catch that was well-hidden on the side of the locket, and she eased it open with her forefinger, revealing the small photograph from three months before that sat inside of the locket. She and Spencer had been sitting across from each other on the plane back from one of their earlier cases, looking into each other's eyes as they played a game of cards with a pack that she had found somewhere, and someone had taken a picture of the two of them. It had been the first moment that she had really realized that she was in love with him... "Spence, how did you get this photo?" she queried, tears, this time of happiness, springing to her eyes for a second time.  
"Morgan took it with his cellphone and sent me a message with the image attached. I transferred the image onto my laptop and took it to a print lab, and got them to re-size it to fit the locket" Reid responded.  
"It's perfect. Thank you"._  
**~Present day~**  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
JJ's question catches her brown-eyed boyfriend off guard, and he considers the question. "Only if you don't mind".  
"Why would I mind, Spence? He is your son, after all".  
As she speaks, she eases her hand out of his and slides both hands under their son, before lifting him off of her lap and placing him in Spencer's arms. Immediately, brilliant blue eyes flicker open and focus briefly on the young man's face before squeezing shut again almost as quickly, and Spencer chuckles. "He has your eyes, I see".  
"And your adorableness".  
JJ's hand unconsciously slips up to the slender golden chain of the locket that hangs between her breasts, brushing against what has quickly become her most treasured possession. "Any thoughts on what his name should be?" her boyfriend queries at last.  
The woman looks up. "I was thinking Xander for a middle name. Any ideas for a first name?"  
"I like the name Jason".  
JJ smiles, knowing as she does that her boyfriend is referring not only to the hero figure of Greek myth, but also to their former colleague (who happened to be a major father figure for the younger agent). "Perfect. Jason Xander Reid. I like it, Spence".  
"Me too".  
JJ shifts over slightly to allow her boyfriend enough room to join her on the bed, and the two of them just sit there in silence for a few minutes, staring down at their newborn son. And, for the first time in years, both are totally, utterly, truly, at ease.


	2. Radiance

**Part 2 of 'Family Ties'. Emily's in this one!**

** To those wondering what the message that Morgan sent the image of JJ and Reid in the previous chapter was - The message was "You're in love with JJ. You should say something to her"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. And Hotchniss would be canon, as would Jencer.**

**Setting - Early Season 3, around the time of 'Damages'. Jason is 4 months old, it is JJ's and Reid's anniversary**

The young man smiles to himself as he stands in the doorway, staring at the sofa in the middle of the living room where his two favourite people in the world are currently asleep, the muted television playing in the background. His blonde-haired girlfriend is laying on her back, fast asleep, the slow rise and fall of her perfect chest with every breath she takes almost rhythmic in nature. Her left arm is draped over the edge of the sofa, slender fingers almost touching the carpet, and their 4-month old son, Jason, is curled up against her right arm, which is draped over her chest. For a moment he's tempted to walk over, to kneel down beside her, brush a strand of her hair away from her forehead and kiss her, but then he pauses, reminding himself that, after everything they've been through at work and all of the hard work they've been doing trying to make the United States a little safer for everyone, she deserves to spend this little bit of time undisturbed with their son. _She's so beautiful when she's asleep… Hell, she's beautiful all the time, but when she's asleep all of her worries leave her and she just looks so amazingly peaceful_ he thinks quietly. He stands there watching his girlfriend and their son as they sleep for a few minutes longer before, remembering that he has plans to make for the night ahead, turning and leaving the room, taking his phone from the charger on the table beside the door as he does so and closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as the door clicks into place, he taps in the 4-digit code to unlock his phone, quickly accessing his contacts and picking a number seemingly at random. The phone rings twice before a woman's voice answers it. "Prentiss"

"Emily, its Reid" the young man replies quickly, eager as he is to enlist her help in his plans for the night.

"Reid? Why are you calling me on a Saturday? Are JJ and Jason alright?" his friend asks, a worried tone taking over her voice.

Reid smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, Emily, they're fine" he says softly.

There's the soft sound of a woman exhaling from the other side of the line, followed by a brief pause. "Oh, good. I'm glad to hear it. So, what do you need?" Emily queries.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Emily doesn't respond for a second, but when she does Reid can almost hear her smile. "I have a lunch meeting with my mother tomorrow, but, apart from that, my schedule's pretty much free for the next two days. Why do you ask?"

"Would you mind coming over to watch Jason for a few hours tonight, perhaps between 8:30 and 10? It's me and JJ's anniversary tonight, and I want to take her out for dinner somewhere special".

Despite the fact that Emily claims not to be any good with children, Reid knows that she's a lot more caring that she lets on, and that she has a soft spot in her heart for little Jason. She may not see it herself, but he knows that it's there. She sighs softly before replying. "Sure. I'll see you at 8:30 tonight then".

"Thanks. I really appreciate it".

"I'm always happy to help out whenever you or Jennifer need it, Reid. You guys know that. Alright, I suppose I should go. I have a few errands to run. See you tonight".

"See you then".

Reid hangs up and slips his phone back into his pocket before turning and opening the door to step back into the lounge. And there he stops. From where he is standing in the doorframe he can see that his girlfriend is awake now, standing with their son in her arms, and she is gently rocking him back and forth, swaying slightly on the spot as she sings to him. A smile plays across his lips, and he can't help the quiet chuckle that escapes, that causes her to pause in the middle of one line and look up and in his direction. She smiles and gestures for him to join her, and he willingly complies, his long legs quickly carrying him over to her side. His long, slender, arms wrap around her waist, and she subconsciously leans back, relaxing slightly into his touch and nuzzling her face into his neck. "I love you" she whispers, momentarily taking her eyes off of Jason, still held tight in her arms, to look up at him.

Blue eyes meet brown, and he lowers his head just enough to press his lips against hers. "I love you too" he breathes back, just loud enough for Jennifer to hear.

They stay like this for a while, the three of them lost in their own little world, but after around ten minutes Reid speaks again. "I asked Emily to come over tonight".

For a moment, his girlfriend is confused. "Why?"

Reid chuckles slightly, and Jennifer leans further into his embrace as his arms slip slightly more around her waist. "Because it's our 1-year anniversary, Jenn. Remember? Emily will be here at about 8:30 tonight to look after Jason for a few hours, and then you and I will go out and have a nice romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant a couple of blocks away. Celebrate the way that we truly deserve to".

His mind wanders momentarily to the object sitting securely in the inside pocket of his jacket, the object that represents the plans that he's been making ever since two months before Jason was born. Plans that he can't wait to put into action. He just has to wait a little longer to do so…

**~8:30 pm that night~**

There's a brisk knock at the door to their four-bedroom house about forty-five minutes away from Quantico, and Reid opens it, greeting the brown-haired young woman who's standing just outside. "Emily. Please, come in".

She steps over the threshold into the hallway, shrugging off her jacket as she does so, and he takes it from her, hanging it carefully over the coatrack by the door. "Where are JJ and Jason?"

Reid pauses for a second to think. "Jenn is just putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the night and Jason is asleep. He should probably sleep for the entirety of the time that we're gone, but you know where everything is in case you need it, right?"

Just then, there are quiet footsteps in the hallway that leads to the bedroom, and both turn to see Jennifer step into the room. She's wearing a gorgeous strapless black floor-length dress and 2 inch black heels, only enough makeup to accentuate her natural beauty and a simple black leather purse is slung over her shoulder. She smiles at Emily and her boyfriend, who is gazing at her with a stunned expression. "My god. Jenn… You look absolutely radiant" he breathes.

The blonde blushes. "Thanks, Spence. Ready to go?" she queries.

"Just about, yes. Just give me a second to grab my jacket, and then we can go".

He disappears down the hallway, and Jennifer and Emily sit down on the couch together. "Thanks for agreeing to watch Jason, Emily".

The brunette smiles at her blonde friend. "No problem, JJ. He's a great kid. Besides, if I wasn't here I'd probably just be at home, mourning the fact that I'm in love with a married man".

"Let me guess. Hotch?"

The brunette seems momentarily startled, but quickly regains her composure. "Yeah, it's Hotch. How'd you know?"

"I've seen the way you look at him when you think he's not looking. Really, it's obvious".

Emily opens her mouth to respond, but Spencer re-enters the room before she can, his black jacket now on. "Alright, Jenn, let's go. We should be back by around 10, Emily".

The older woman nods. "Jason and I will be fine here. Go celebrate your anniversary".

Spencer's girlfriend slips her hand into his, and he squeezes it gently. They turn and head for the door, Jennifer calling a quick "Call us if anything comes up" over her shoulder.

**~Thirty minutes later~**

Spencer takes another sip of his champagne before turning his attention back to his amazing girlfriend, who is sitting just across from him. He can't help but admire the way that her blue eyes sparkle when they catch the light, the way that her blonde hair falls delicately around her slender features and falls down to just below her shoulders. The locket he gave her when they started dating just over a year ago is clasped around her neck, the locket itself resting just above her breasts, and he can't recall a time when he has felt more in love with her than he does now. And he knows now, without a shadow of a doubt, that this is what he wants. That he has wanted to build something permanent for months now, even more than he did before Jason was born, and he wants more than anything for her to be the one that he does that with. "Jennifer?"

She swallows the bite of pasta that's currently in her mouth and looks questioningly towards her boyfriend. "What is it, Spence?"

Her hand is lying flat on the table, and Spencer reaches over and puts his hand on top of it. Their hands fold together like two pieces of a jigsaw, and the young man reaches into his jacket with his free hand, withdrawing the object tucked inside. He keeps it concealed for the space of a few seconds, and takes a deep breath in before speaking again. "The past year has been… absolutely amazing. I have never felt the way about anyone else the same way I feel about you, and I want it to last more than anything in the world. So…"

He uncurls his long fingers from around the object in his hand, revealing it to his girlfriend's eyes. She gasps quietly, and, as Spencer holds the small white-gold ring between his fingers, the diamond on top seems to almost glow in the candlelight. "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy appear in the young woman's sapphire eyes, and she nods furiously. As Reid slides the ring, which she has only just noticed is simple enough to be suited for work, yet elegant enough for her to wear on special occasions, onto her finger; she finally manages to find her voice. "Yes. Yes, Spence. I will marry you".

Thankful for the fact that their table is relatively obscured from the rest of the restaurant, both lean in simultaneously, sealing their engagement with a kiss. And Spencer knows that, no matter what turns their lives may or may not take, they will be moving forward. Together. And, if he has to be honest, he's never been happier.

**So there we go. Reviews are love. Oh, and feel free to leave me a prompt if there's any scenes from their lives together you'd like to see (except Spencer meeting JJ's mother, that one I'm writing next anyway).**


	3. Discussions

**So this is part 3 of the 'Family Ties' storyline. It's not the best, nor is it my favorite, but it needed to happen. I'm sure it's not the best part of the storyline so far, but... well, it had to be done sooner or later. There will be another part to this little scene though (another oneshot introducing the other members of JJ's family to Reid).**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I definitely don't own them.**

**Setting - Just under 2 months into JJ's pregnancy, 1 month after she and Reid started dating.**

**~Pennsylvania~**

"You ready?" the blonde-haired woman queried, glancing at the young man sitting in the passenger seat of the car beside her.

"Just a little nervous, Jenn. What if they don't like me? There's always the possibility of…"

JJ put her hand on top of her boyfriend's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Spence. They'll love you, I know they will" she said quietly.

"But what if they don't?"

He looked nervous, even concerned, by the idea that his girlfriend's parents wouldn't like him. "Whether they like you or not, it will never, ever, change the way I feel about you, alright? Anyway, it's not going to come to that. They'll love you, Spence. I'm absolutely certain they will. You make me happier than I have been for a long time, Spence, and they know that. Believe me when I say that that's all that matters to them" she said reassuringly.

Her brown-haired boyfriend smiled, giving her a quick, though tender, kiss. "Then I'm ready".

He got quickly out of the car and walked around to the driver's door, opening it and helping Jennifer out of the car. "So you grew up here?" he queried.

His girlfriend chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Do you see the swinging chair on the porch? Every night during summer, I would come outside and sit there for hours just watching the stars and enjoying the night air".

She squeezed his hand gently. "C'mon, Spence, I really want to introduce you to my family".

Her boyfriend smiled, catching quickly up to her and slipping an arm around her waist as they walked up the gravel pathway to the door. Almost as soon as she knocked, the door was opened by an older-looking woman, who shared Jennifer's blonde hair. Jennifer smiled, hugging the woman. "Hi, mom"

"It's good to see you again, Jenny. You look well. And who's this lovely young man?"

Spencer flushed instantly as the woman complimented him, and his girlfriend smiled, wrapping her arm around his side and leaning more into his side, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before responding. "Mom, I'd like to officially introduce you to Spencer Reid, my boyfriend. We've been together for a month now"

Reid extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jareau".

The woman smiled, shaking his hand. Spencer immediately noticed that her grip was firm, most definitely a good sign. "And it's nice to finally meet you, Spencer. Jenny's been telling us about you".

Spencer blushed again. "All good things, I hope?"

"Oh, of course. Please, come in"

Sandy led them inside, through a short hallway and into a lounge. There were toys scattered haphazardly across the wooden floor, and a simple brown leather couch sat facing the TV, which sat on top of a cabinet against the wall. "Make yourself comfortable, Spencer. Can I get you anything?"

"Um… I'd love a coffee, if that's alright"

"Certainly. Jenny, could you come and help me, please?"

"Of course"

The younger blonde followed her mother into the kitchen, pulling the door shut behind her. "How are you doing, Jenny?"

JJ considered the question. "Fine. Work is as exhausting as ever, but it's nice to know that Spence and I get to help make a difference in the world. Even though we can never entirely stop bad things from happening, it's just… I really hate to be cliché, but it feels like we're saving the world one life at a time, and that's all that really matters"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" her mother said quietly.

JJ sighed, filling the coffee machine and turning it on, filling the kitchen with a quiet humming sound, before responding. "Honestly? My morning sickness seems to have finally subsided, which is nice. The smell of coffee doesn't make me nauseous yet, which is even better (even though I realize it's probably only a matter of time until it does). I've already talked to Hotch, the Unit Chief, about being able to take time off when I need it, and he's fine with it. He also okayed Spence taking any needed time off as well, and I get the feeling we're both going to need all the time we can get soon enough. Especially once our son or daughter is born"

"And Spencer? How is he coping with all of this?"

Jennifer smiled, her blue eyes softening almost right away as her boyfriend's name was mentioned. Unconsciously, her right hand moved to her chest, playing with the delicate gold chain of the locket that hung around her neck. "I don't know where I'd be without Spence, I really don't. Ever since he found out a month ago, he's been absolutely perfect. He doesn't hover like a lot of expectant fathers you read about. He seems to know exactly when I need his help and when to just leave me alone and let me handle things on my own. As smart as he is, as much as he knows (which is actually a hell of a lot), he's not knowledgeable about this kind of thing, so it's like he and I are both learning about this as we go, which is actually sort of comforting. Really, I don't think there's anyone else that I'd rather do this with"

"You think you'll marry him?"

"Who knows? I certainly hope so, but we've only been together for a month, and we're still getting used to… well, just to being together. We're not exactly at that point in our relationship where we want to think about anything further on than we are. We've all but moved in together though, and I'm pretty sure he's going to ask me to officially move in with him by the end of the month" JJ replied thoughtfully.

Sandy smiled. "Good enough".

* * *

**So there we go. Not proud of it, but it is what it is.**

**Edit: Reuploaded to add a couple of words that had been originally missed out.**


	4. Family

**Here's the next part of the mini-storyline that started with Discussions.**

_**Disclaimer: Hahahahaha. Yeah... No, definitely not.**_

* * *

"What were the two of you talking about in there?" Reid queried as his girlfriend sank down on the couch next to him, handing him a cup of coffee and putting her own cup on the small coffee table in front of them.

JJ smiled in response. "Oh, nothing in particular. She just wanted to know how I was doing. With… well, you know, with the pregnancy and everything that's happened. And to make sure that I was happy" she replied.

"And are you? Happy, I mean".

JJ smiled in response, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder and smiling up at him, one hand resting on her (still-flat) stomach. "I am, yeah. More so than I have been in a long time" she replied softly.

Reid smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "I'm glad to hear it. I like it when you're happy. And I plan to make sure to keep it that way for as long as possible"

"You're not the only one who likes when I'm happy" JJ responded softly.

She relaxed further into his embrace, feeling his slender arms wrap around her, and she smiled softly before closing her eyes. "Why don't you get some rest, Jenn? I'll wake you when the rest of your family get here" he suggested idly.

She yawned widely. "Promise, Spence?"

Her boyfriend nodded solemnly. "Promise"

Smiling tiredly, JJ snuggled closer to her boyfriend, making herself comfortable in his arms. "I love you".

And with those words, she closed her eyes, falling immediately into a deep sleep. Reid smiled softly, pressing a second soft kiss to his girlfriend's forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds longer than usual as he savoured the sweet scent that was so different, so special, so uniquely… hers. "Amazing. Simply amazing…"

He didn't realize he had spoken aloud until Sandy, who had settled herself in a worn chair of brown leather which he had previously overlooked, spoke. "What's amazing?"

Reid glanced up, blinking in surprise. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd said anything out loud".

JJ's mother nodded. "Understandable. So what's amazing?"

"Well… your daughter is. It's just… I've never met anyone quite like her. The way that she's dealt with everything in her life, and come out this strong, beautiful, brilliant, funny, loving woman, who knows when to work hard and be strong, but also has no trouble with letting her guard down and allowing the people around her to see who she really is. The way that she's not afraid to love with her whole heart, despite everything that we do, and see, every day. That's what's amazing".

"I can understand that. For the record, she thinks that you're amazing too".

Reid reached out with his free hand, picking up his coffee and taking a mouthful of the liquid, savouring it as it slid down his throat, before setting the cup back down. When he next spoke, there was a slight hint of disbelief to his voice. "Really?"

"Really"

At that very moment, the front door opened, and a tall, blonde-haired, man stepped through, pulling the door shut behind him. "Sandy, you won't believe the…"

Whatever he was about to say was lost as he caught sight of JJ and Reid. JJ's mother smiled at the man. "Robert, this is Spencer, Jenny's boyfriend. Spencer, this is Robert, Jenny's father".

The older man glanced appraisingly at the young man whose shoulder his daughter was leaning against, eventually giving the brown-haired younger man a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Spencer. Jenny has told us a lot about you. All good things, naturally"

Spencer blushed. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Jareau. I've heard a lot about you too".

Remembering the promise that he had made to his girlfriend only minutes before, he lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his girlfriend's head right above her ear. "Jenn, your dad's here"

Blue eyes flickered open almost immediately, and the young woman yawned momentarily, smiling as she saw her father, and getting to her feet to embrace the older man. "Hey dad"

The older man smiled, shaking Spencer's outstretched hand as the younger man stood as well. "How are you, Jenny?"

JJ smiled, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers and giving it a soft, reassuring, squeeze. "Honestly? Still trying to get used to… being pregnant… but I can honestly say that, right now, I'm happier than I have been for a very long time".

"I'm glad to hear it. We both are".

JJ nodded. "Good. Will Lily and her parents be joining us for dinner, by the way?"

"Actually, yes they will be. They should be here fairly soon in fact. Spencer, do you have any preferences food-wise?"

The young profiler shook his head. "I hate creamed spinach. Apart from that though, I'm fine with anything. Thank you for asking though".

JJ's father nodded thoughtfully. "You're welcome. You're a good kid, Spencer. I can see why our Jenny likes you".

Spencer blushed again. "Thank you. That means a lot".

"No, thank you for looking after her"

Reid shrugged. "I'm just doing what any good boyfriend would do. As long as Jenn's happy, then so am I"

And he meant every word.

* * *

**I get the feeling it's not the best part of the arc so far, but I still really like it. I plan to take a break from this mini-arc for a few chapters, maybe find a way to get some Hotchniss involved. **

**Anyway, you'll see soon enough.**


	5. Family Day Out

**Well, this one was fun to write. Especially the baby name discussion between JJ and Reid, which I thought was really cute. Plus, as an added bonus, there's some Hotch/Emily as well as good old-fashioned family fluffiness.**

_**For Daisyangel, who wanted to see JJ, Reid, and their family take a trip to the park. I hope you like.**_

_**Disclaimer - Never owned them, never will.**_

* * *

"So, kiddo, what do you want to do today?" the brown-haired young man asks the boy sitting across the table from him as he lifts his cup to his lips, taking another sip of the brown liquid.

His son shrugs, unsure. "There must be something you'd really, really, like to do today, Jason" the blonde-haired woman suggests softly from where she is sitting next to Reid.

Jason seems thoughtful for a few seconds before replying. "Park?"

His parents glance at each other for a couple of seconds, Spencer nodding and smiling at his son. "Sure, kiddo. Why don't you finish your pancakes and go get ready, alright? Your mother and I have a couple of things to talk about first and then we'll go get ready ourselves, then we'll go to the park. Sound good?"

"Okay!"

Spencer smiles at his son's eagerness before turning his attention back to his own breakfast. The rest of the meal passes in a companionable silence, aside from the occasional question or comment between the two adults, and it's only five minutes before Jason sets his knife and fork down next to each other on his plate, looking up at his father. "May I please be excused?"

"Of course you may. Don't forget to wash your hands, alright?"

"I won't, I promise!"

Spencer chuckles to himself as his son jumps down from his chair and runs down the hallway to his bedroom. "He's definitely your son, Spence" the blonde-haired woman beside him comments softly.

"Was there ever any doubt, Jenn?" Spencer queries, his eyes sparkling as he regards his wife.

Jennifer smiles softly, placing her hand on top of his on the wooden table and squeezing softly. "None at all"

There's a short pause while both adults sit there, simply enjoying the feeling of closeness with each other, before Reid speaks again, his voice soft. "I was thinking… How about Lily?"

His wife blinks in surprise. "Lily?"

Her husband nods. "For our daughter. You know how we've been talking about names for her ever since we found out last week? I was thinking we could name her Lily, after the flowers. It also symbolizes purity"

The blonde-haired woman pauses thoughtfully, nodding. "Lily. It's a beautiful name, Spence. It really is. Any other ideas?"

The brown-haired man smiles as they stand, and he sets his now-empty cup on the bench of the kitchen sink to wash later. "Evie, perhaps? It's a derivative of the Hebrew name Eve, meaning life"

"That's also a definite possibility. We've got to start making a note of the ones we like. What about Grace?" Jennifer suggests thoughtfully.

Her husband looks thoughtful. "Grace?"

"Yes. It's Latin, and it can mean either charm or grace".

Spencer smiles. "Well, if she's anything like her mother, that name might suit her"

His wife blushes, and her free hand immediately drifts slightly south, stopping on the slight swell of her stomach. Spencer squeezes her hand softly, and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I do have a few other ideas" he whispers.

She glances up, pressing her lips to his briefly. "Tell me"

"Jessica, meaning 'God beholds' or 'foresight'. Or maybe Jasmine, from the fragrant flower of the same name"

She smiles softly again. She has a couple more ideas for names herself, including one she's been toying with ever since they discovered that she was pregnant for the second time, but she'll save that particular one for when they're not supposed to be hurrying to their bedroom to finish preparing for the day so they can spend some much-needed time with their son. "C'mon, Spence. Our son wants to spend the day at the park, and we're not quite ready"

And together, holding hands, they walk in the direction of their bedroom.

**~Approximately half an hour later~**

The moment they walk through the wrought-iron gates into the public park, Jason starts squirming restlessly in his father's arms, eager to run off and start playing. JJ chuckles gently, nodding to her husband and the young man gently sets their son down on the ground. "Go on, Jason. Just don't get too far ahead of us, alright?"

"Okay, mommy" the boy replies cheerfully.

"Reid! JJ! Hey!"

The two look up, quickly noticing the couple approaching them. "Emily! Hotch! What are you two doing here?"

The raven-haired man glances up at the sky, and then back down at both Reid and his wife. "It's a beautiful day, and it's not like we have an active case or anything, so Jack asked if Emily would like to join us for a trip to the park".

The raven-haired woman standing next to him nods. "And since I can honestly say that there is nothing else I'd rather be doing on my day off than spending time with my boyfriend and his son, I told him that I'd be delighted. So here we are. Now, what're you two doing here?"

Both turn their heads at the same time, glancing to the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy who is currently playing with Jack. "Jason wanted to come to the park. We wanted to spend time with him today, so of course we agreed" JJ explains, shrugging cheerfully as she does so.

"Daddy? Can Jason and I go play?" Hotch's son queries.

The Unit Chief smiles at his son. "Of course you can, Jack. Just stay where we can see you, alright? We're going to find a seat under a tree and talk for a bit"

"Okay!"

The older boy runs back over to Jason, the two children talking in hushed whispers for a few seconds before they laugh and run off in the direction of the playground.

It doesn't take them long to find a shady tree to sit under, and they practically throw themselves down on the grass, Reid moving to lean against the tree as his wife curls herself into his side. "So, when do you two find out the gender?" Emily queries.

JJ smirks at her best female friend. "Who says we haven't already found out?" she queries.

"You found out, didn't you?"

JJ and Reid glance momentarily at each other, silently debating whether to share this information or not, and JJ nods. "Yes. And it's a girl".

Around thirty minutes later, Emily stands, stretching lazily. "I need to find a bathroom. You guys alright here?"

"We're fine".

The raven-haired woman nods and walks away. Hotch waits until she's out of both sight and earshot before moving closer to the other two. "Can I tell you two something secret? Something that I've only shared with Jack up until now?"

"Of course!"

Hotch smiles, pulling a small box from his pocket. JJ's eyes, as well as her husband's, widen in surprise. "Is that what it looks like?"

The Unit Chief nods. "Yes. I'm planning to ask Emily to marry me tonight".

**~An hour later~**

"I know the perfect name for our daughter" the blonde-haired woman says, a soft, satisfied, smile spreading across her face as she relaxes further into her husband's embrace.

Her husband smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and leaning back further against the tree they had chosen to sit under. "I'm all ears. Not literally, of course, but…"

The blonde laughs quietly, leaning up to press a soft, chaste kiss to her husband's lips, also stopping him from going off on a tangent (which she knows that, given half the chance, he undoubtedly will). "Amanda. It means much-loved"

Her husband smiles, and one hand slips around her waist to rest against the slight swell of her stomach while the other plays with a strand of her golden hair. Her blue eyes slowly start to slip closed, and, just before she falls entirely under, he speaks. "And with a family like ours, Jenn, I have no doubt that she will be very much-loved indeed".

* * *

**The baby names discussed by JJ and Reid in this 'fic are on the list of top 100 baby names for girls in 2013 (except Amanda, that one you'll have to do a little more digging to find (or just ask me)) and their meanings are all exactly as shown here.**

**Also, which sounds better? Amanda Joyce Reid or Amanda Jane Reid? Leave a Review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. In Sickness And In Health

**So here's something different for the next part of this storyline. This takes place about two months after Reid meets JJ's family, about two weeks after the two of them moved in together, and sometime late in the third month of JJ's pregnancy.**

**I know next to nothing about the flu, or hospitals in America, so I'm drawing from my own experiences here.**

**_Disclaimer - I own nothing you might recognize._****_Only the characters of Dr Brooks, the nurse that speaks to JJ in the waiting room, and Jason Reid. Oh, and the storyline for this Chapter. Other than that, nothing._**

* * *

He woke to the sound of vomiting coming from behind the closed bathroom door, and immediately reached for the warm body that almost always lay under the sheets beside him. His hand meeting nothing but cold blankets, he immediately sat up, casting his eyes around the room in search of his girlfriend. "Jenn?"

His inquiry was met by a soft groan from behind the closed door that led into their bathroom, the sound of the woman's puking finally having stopped. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet, walking over to the door, and pushed it open, his warm brown eyes immediately registering the blonde-haired woman who crouched on the floor in front of the toilet, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up as she heard the door open, managing a slight smile in her boyfriend's direction. "Morning, Spence…"

The brown-haired man returned her smile, kneeling beside her on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

Jenn shook her head slowly, swallowing back the bile that threatened to rise. "No, I feel awful".

"Well, to be fair, that's probably expected. After all, morning sickness plagues up to 85% of…" Reid began, only to be cut off by his girlfriend staring at him.

"I don't think this has anything to do with morning sickness, Spence".

She leaned forward suddenly, the sound of vomiting filling the small bathroom, and as she drew back, Spencer noted with slowly-increasing concern the flushed red colour that her face had taken. "Jenn, you don't look so good".

His girlfriend scowled. "Gee, thanks, Spence. That's real comforting…"

"No, seriously, Jenn, I think you might be coming down with something. We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible".

The blonde struggled to her feet, but staggered and would have fallen if not for Reid automatically grabbing her by the waist and pulling her upright again. Putting his free hand on her forehead for a few seconds, he grimaced. "You're burning up. You were right, Jenn, this is nothing to do with your morning sickness. This could be something bad; we really have to get to a hospital".

"Alright, alright. Are you going to call Hotch?"

"Of course. You're in no shape to work, and there's absolutely no way that I'm leaving you here on your own. Now, we need to get you to a doctor and make sure that both you and our baby are going to be alright".

"Fine. But… do you mind supporting me? I feel like I'm going to collapse at any second".

Her boyfriend nodded. "Whatever you need, Jenn"

His arm tightened around her waist, supporting her, and as he helped her towards the door, he pulled his phone from his pocket, swiftly punching in the Unit Chief's number.

**~Some time later, at the hospital~**

"Miss Jareau?"

JJ raised her head slightly, nodding weakly to the young woman in the nurse's uniform. "That's me. And this is Spencer, my boyfriend"

"It's nice to meet you both. The doctor will see you now".

Reid stood, supporting his girlfriend gently as she did the same, and the two of them followed the nurse down the hall and into a sterile-looking white room. Reid inhaled, and immediately grimaced, covering his nose. "I hate hospitals" he muttered, getting a slight laugh (followed by an immediate wince) from his blonde-haired girlfriend.

"I hate them too. Can we just go now, please?"

Reid shook his head, helping her into a seat before sitting down next to her. "You and I both know that you're not feeling well, and we both want to ensure that our baby is still alright. Whether we're comfortable here or not has nothing to do with it".

"Have I mentioned how much I hate it when you're right?"

"Not in the last ten minutes, no"

"Miss Jareau?"

The couple looked up as a tall, raven-haired, man walked in. JJ nodded. "Yes, that's me. This is my boyfriend, Spencer Reid".

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Dr Brooks. Miss Jareau…"

"Call me JJ".

"JJ. You said you've been feeling sick since early this morning?"

The blonde nodded. "That's right. I spent most of this morning throwing up. I'm far more tired than usual, I can't stand without help or I feel like I'm going to collapse, my head is pounding, and my throat is really sore".

"And she's feverish" Reid added a couple of seconds later, earning him a glare and a playful punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

The doctor nodded. "I see. Your paperwork also states that you're pregnant?"

"That's right. Three months along approximately"

"And you're certain that the way you're feeling today has nothing to do with your pregnancy?"

"We're both completely certain. I've been reading about things to expect during pregnancy, just in case, and I've never come across anything like this" Reid answered softly, giving the blonde-haired woman's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, I see. I'll just need to run a quick test to see what's affecting you. I'll just need to swab your nasal passage or the back of your throat first".

**~Fifteen minutes later~**

"I have the results of the test I ran. Do you want to know what it is that's affecting you?"

"Pretty sure that's why we're here" JJ replied softly.

Reid nodded to the doctor, giving his girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine, Jenn"

"Miss Jareau, my recommendation is that you go home and take a warm shower, get some rest, and try to stay well-hydrated. You're suffering from a case of influenza".

JJ and her boyfriend shared a concerned look. "Will it affect my… our… baby?" the blonde-haired woman queried.

The doctor paused thoughtfully. "Most likely. Your immune system is weaker than usual in your current state, so you are more vulnerable to the flu virus. In most cases, the flu can result in complications, including premature labour and delivery".

The couple shared another concerned look, knowing that if that occurred, then there was practically 0% chance that their child would survive, as undeveloped as it was. "Is there anything we can do?" Reid questioned.

The black-haired older man nodded. "I'll give you a list of home remedies you can try, as well as a list of foods and drinks that might help to alleviate the symptoms. Other than that, just take care not to do anything too strenuous. And absolutely no working whatsoever"

Reid nodded, squeezing his girlfriend's hand slightly. "I'm going to give Hotch a quick call. I promised I'd let him know when we found out what was wrong. I'll be right outside just in case you need me, alright, Jenn?"

"Okay".

The brown-haired man stood, disappearing through the door that led out of the doctor's office, and JJ sighed. Getting the flu was definitely not high on her list of priorities, but if there was a bright side, then getting to spend more time with her boyfriend definitely counted. She just hoped it would all be over soon…

* * *

**So there we go.**


	7. The Big Question

**So here's the latest part of the Family Ties arc. This one picks up about a month after they return from visiting JJ's family in Pennsylvania, a week before In Sickness And In Health. Series-timeline-wise, we are currently somewhere mid-Season 2.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal Minds. **

* * *

The blonde-haired woman sighed contentedly in her sleep, curling herself slightly more into the side of the brown-haired young man in the bed next to her and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her boyfriend smiled slightly to himself, lovingly watching the way that her slender chest rose and fell with every breath she took for a few minutes before reaching out with his left arm (his right arm having automatically wrapped itself around his girlfriend's waist) and opening the drawer of the bedside table on his side of their bed, withdrawing a small white cardboard box. Opening it just enough to allow himself to see the contents, he grinned in anticipation before closing the box and putting it away where he knew his girlfriend wouldn't find it. She never looked in that drawer, anyway.

Just as he finished putting the box away, and lay back down next to his girlfriend to sleep for a little longer, the blonde's cellphone rang. JJ muttered something under her breath, reaching out to pick up her phone and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

She listened intently for a few seconds before speaking again. "I see. Okay, Hotch, thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Spence".

There were another few seconds of silence, followed by JJ's response. "Alright, I'll let Prentiss know too. Okay, see you in a few days then".

"Bye".

Hanging up, the blonde-haired media liaison sighed, switching her phone off and turning to face her brown-haired boyfriend, pressing her lips gently against his. "Morning Spence"

"Good morning, Jenn".

Reid's arms immediately wrapped themselves around her as he returned the kiss, savouring every moment his girlfriend's lips were pressed against his before she pulled away again a minute later. "So what did Hotch want?" the young genius queried, smiling slightly.

He already had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew exactly what the Unit Chief had wanted to talk to his girlfriend about, but part of him just wanted to hear her say it. "He wanted to let us know that we've officially been taken off rotation for the rest of the week. I promised him I'd let Emily know as well, he's going to tell Morgan, Garcia, and Gideon".

She quickly snatched up her phone and tapped in the number of the cellphone belonging to the newest member of their team. After it rang for a couple of seconds, a woman's tired voice answered. "Prentiss"

"It's JJ".

Emily groaned. "Oh, god. Please don't tell me we have another case…"

JJ and her boyfriend shared a soft smile. "Actually, it's quite the opposite. Hotch just called to let Spence and me know that our whole team has been taken off rotation for the rest of the week, and I promised him that I'd let you know".

"Great. I'm going to go back to sleep now. I'll talk to you later".

"Bye".

The dark-haired woman hung up, and JJ sighed softly, setting her phone on her bedside table before turning back to her boyfriend and smiling warmly at him. "So we have a weekend off. Anything in particular you want to do with that time?"

_Good. This will give me plenty of time to ask her what I need to ask her_ Reid thought, returning her smile and leaning in to press his lips against hers tenderly. "I'm sure I have a few ideas".

**-A few hours later-**

His hand brushed against the small box in his pocket, and he knew what he was about to do was the right thing.

"Move in with me?"

The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. His girlfriend, surprised by the question, paused, setting down the fork-full of pasta that had been halfway to her mouth. "Spence…"

He shook his head. "No, I mean it. The last couple of weeks have been simply incredible. Being able to fall asleep beside you every night and wake up next to you every morning. Being able to have breakfast at the same time and take the same car to work. Just being able to share a simple cup of coffee with you in the morning. I know we haven't been together for more than a couple of months, but…"

"Spence"

His girlfriend's reply caused him to pause, and he looked over at her in surprise. "Yes?"

"Ask me to move in with you again" she said gently, a soft smile spreading across her features.

Reid nodded, pulling the cardboard box from his pocket and placing it on the table between them. Lifting the top off, he withdrew a house key identical to his own, offering it to the blonde. "Jennifer Jareau, will you move in with me?"

His girlfriend's smile was contagious, and her blue eyes sparkled happily as she answered. "Yes. Yes, Spence, I'd be delighted to move in with you".

* * *

**There we go. I'd love to hear your thoughts and everything, feel free to leave a Review!**

**The songs I was listening to when I wrote this were:**

**Lady Madonna by The Beatles**

**Manic Monday by The Bangles.**


	8. A Moment of Relaxation

**Here (finally) is the next part of the Family Ties storyline. This one picks up just a couple of hours after the events of Discussions and Family. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Review replies:_**

_**AmayaBlack - **_**Thank you, they're one of my two favourite couples in the series (the other being Hotch/Prentiss)**

**Disclaimer - I owned Criminal Minds for about 30 minutes once. Then I realized I was dreaming.**

* * *

The two FBI agents sat on the swing chair together, a comfortable silence settling between the two of them as they simply savoured the first moment of peace in an otherwise eventful day. To JJ's happiness and delight, the rest of her family had taken to her boyfriend just as quickly as her parents had only about two hours earlier. Dinner had been punctuated with many questions about their relationship: most of which, to the media liaison's complete lack of surprise, coming from her brother and his wife, as well as their 7 year old daughter. It was a definite mark of improvement that Spencer, who would once have shown visible uncomfortableness at such a large number of questions, seemed to have shed most of his earlier lack of confidence, and had slipped naturally into conversation with his family, his answers seeming to come naturally to him. "What's on your mind, Jenn?"

She blinked in surprise, broken from her thoughts by her boyfriend's soft voice. Looking up, their eyes met and she gave him a soft smile. "Sorry, Spence, did you say something? I was just lost in thought for a minute there".

He smiled back at her. "I could tell. I was just asking what was on your mind".

The genius slipped an arm around her waist and pulled slightly. She went willingly, curling instinctively into his side, her head slipping to rest on his chest, one hand unconsciously falling to rest across her stomach. "What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"About how well today's gone. I know I shouldn't be surprised, since I told you that they'd love you, but I still can't help being amazed at how well it all went" she replied quietly.

"To be entirely honest, I was actually almost expecting them to hate me. Especially once you told them we've only been dating for a month and that we didn't start dating until you told me you were pregnant. It's just… This is a small town, Jenn, and the statistics say that…"

His blonde-haired girlfriend laughed gently, cutting him off in mid-sentence by pressing her lips to his in a quick, though tender, kiss. As she pulled away, she smiled at him, eyes sparkling happily. "I told you, Spence, you have nothing to worry about. All my family want is for me to be happy. You honestly make me happier than I have been for a long time, and they know that. They know exactly how much you mean to me; of course they'd love you. Besides, even on the off chance that they didn't like you, it wouldn't change the fact that I am, simply put, in love with you. I am in love with you, Spence, I am crazy about every little thing that makes you the amazing man you are, and nothing my family would say would be able to change my mind about that. Okay?"

Reid nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Okay. I'm in love with you too, JJ. How could I not be?"

The blonde-haired woman sighed softly in satisfaction, burrowing deeper into his side, staring up at the star-filled sky. "The sky's so beautiful this late at night, isn't it, Spence?"

"It certainly is. It's nice to finally be able to take the time to actually relax together like this for once. Things have been so busy with work lately that we really need this".

"I completely agree. We deserve a little time off, we really do".

Reid leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. After a few seconds, he pulled away, one arm falling to rest on her shoulder. "Are you tired?"

His girlfriend's voice was quiet, almost inaudible, when she responded. "Mhmm"

"Well, that's understandable I suppose. It has been a big day… Get some sleep, Jenn. I'll be right here when you wake up" he suggested.

"Promise?"

Her voice was so soft that he could barely hear her, but he knew his blonde-haired girlfriend well enough to know exactly what she had just asked him anyway. Smiling softly at her, he nodded. "I promise. Now get some rest, Jenn".

He reached up with the hand that was resting on her shoulder, grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the chair and tugging it gently. As it fell, settling over the two of them, the media liaison gave a soft sigh of satisfaction, snuggling further into her boyfriend's embrace before falling asleep, her smile still on her face.

* * *

**So there we go. I think that ended well.**

**Songs for this week's update are:**

**Songbird - Fleetwood Mac**

**Let Me Out - Ben's Brother**


End file.
